


Opposites

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mention of sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...The oddest thing I've written<br/>Deadbones, self-cest<br/> (Originally Posted 5/4/15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

There could never be any love between them, they were too different.

Soberbones was too level headed, as much as Deadbones could be, he was the “rational thinker” of the two. Drunkbones was far more out going, more willing to throw on wigs and hats and sing loudly for his fans. Despite their differences, they did share one thing in common;

They were both devilishly attractive.

So when Deadbones laid down to sleep his hangover away and the two sides of him met in his mind, both were more than willing to find and fuck each other in order to wake up. Sure it usually never made sense (neither ever brought lube, but Soberbones was already stretched out), but the sex was hot and rough and just what the other needed.

And the bonus of waking up, free of a hangover didn’t hurt either.


End file.
